


Darkness Within Us All

by silentmusic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Batman: A Death in the Family, F/M, Huntress - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentmusic/pseuds/silentmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are not many constants in Helena's life, but no matter how messed up things got Jason was always was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Within Us All

Tonight was like any other, just the normal, running down some back ally.

The perp turned the corner heading towards the storage warehouses. He thinks that he will lose me here, but he is the mouse heading for the trap. He keeps running until he turns right instead left, and heads down a dead end. As he realizes the mistake he's made, the dealer soon turns aggressive, well more aggressive. With a petrified look he turns around in a fighting stance, but he takes a minute to gain the courage to try to fight me. 

He punches towards me, effortlessly I dodge it, and I guess it's time to play. When the next punch comes I block it, sidestepping closer him and grab his other arm yanking him closer, and thrust him up against the wall.

"It's adorable that you thought you could get away with dealing drugs and the theft. You thought you could slide under the radar, but justice noticed and its time to repent." I said trying to make my voice dark and menacing, and then I plunged my fist into his face knocking him unconscious.

"You're starting to sound like him" He said from the rooftop hanging over the ally.

"Though I lost you back there." 

"Nah, thought I'd watch" He replied jumping down, and like always he had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What's the harm in sounding like him, they fear him." I say holding my hand out to him.

He tosses me the cuffs "They don't fear them as much as they should."

"It is enough to get the job done." I say cuffing the dealer and I can hear him roll his eyes at me. "Can you send the coordinates in? We need to head back to him."

"Already did it, they should be here soon. You go ahead, I'm going to' check out a few more areas before I head in."

"Where are you going?" 

"God mom, Didn't think you would care." His voice dripping with sarcasm and his lips laced with a smile. 

I roll my eyes while keeping the annoyed expression on my face.

"I won't take too long, I'll be a few minutes behind you."

"I highly doubt that."

For a split second serious expression flashed across his face. His lips tighten, and there was a grave gaze throughout his eyes. His face quickly reverted back to his usual cocky grin and confidant stature. What he is about to do it must have significant meaning to him.

"Fine, But do it fast." 

Pulling out my grappling gun, I shoot and pull myself to the rooftop above. I see him doing the same up to the adjacent roof. Once he reaches the top he gives me a final salute and runs off to somewhere in the city. What are you about to get yourself into Jason?

I make my way up to the established vantage point, along the way I was able to nab a few more crooks. After scaling my way to the top, I find him already there, and brooding like always. He was there surveying the city over the edge of the building, with his cape acting more like a cloak with the position he is in. When I place my first steps on the rooftop, he turns around slowly.

"Where's Robin?" He said in his in his standard gruff tone.

I move to stand besides him.

"We didn't cross paths on patrol."

"Was there any unusual activity in your sector?"

"No, there wasn't any grouping. The same old poor tempered muggers and drug dealers. I stepped in before anything escalated, nothing I couldn't handle."

"That is sufficient for tonight." He replied making his way towards the lip of the roof.

"but I can patrol the rest of the city with you, You don't have to do it alone." 

"Go back to the cave." He says before he sends himself flying off the building..

He always does this, he thinks he can do everything by himself, but he can't. If he can't do something alone, would he still try to go on doing it by himself, probably. After huffing and rolling I start on my way home.

I made it back to the mansion around one in the morning. Since Alfred had already went to bed I decide not to make a racket when changing out of my uniform and heading to bed. If that idiot isn't back by three I'm going to drag his ass back home, I hope he's okay.

It wasn't until a bit before three I heard the rustling in the hallway. I open my door and I'm greeted with a shirtless, bruised, and bloodied Jason. He is digging around in the hallway closet. Even though he had not turned around he knew I was there.

"Where the hell is the medical kit?" 

I walk up and in-between him and pluck the medical kit that was literally in front of his face, while giving his injuries a once over.

"Why didn't you use the one in the cave?"

"He came back with me, and I just couldn't ..." His started to trail off rubbing his face and running his fingers through his hair.

"Tell me what happened, and I'll stitch you up." I said turning back to my room.

"How could I ever say no to that." 

Our positions are a reflex at this point. I sit on the my bed and he rolls up my computer chair right up next to me, so I'm elevated over him. He stays silent as I disinfect his wounds most are just with a few deeper slices. There besides his back there was no special groups, so it looks as though someone had gotten him by surprise. After I clean the wounds I knot the medical wire. 

"So where the hell did you go." I asked in a calm voice starting on the first stitch on his lower back.

"I caught whispers on the whereabouts of Two-Faces gang and I decided to investigate. I followed them to the shipyard ." He paused taking a deep breath. "I had watched them for a while, there was only six of them. They were still trying to work out their plans, a lot of bickering back and forth. They where leaving and about to act when I stepped in. That was when I found out there where in fact three other guys that were out of sight this whole time, and they got the jump on me. I was still able to get most of them, but two of them ran off." He finished looking at the floor with his eyes glazed over.

As I finish sewing up his last set of stitches, and the only one on his front, I try to keep my face as calm as possible.

After knotting it, I snip the wire.

"I can't believe you." Grabbing his chin I force him to look me in the eye. "I have known you my whole life, yet your stupidity still amazes me. Do you have any idea what would happen if they got you, and you were alone. You could have been unmasked and then we would all be compromised, all of us. Or worse, you could have been killed, and they'd just dump you in the water, and then we would never find you. You'd be gone and I wouldn't even know. Why do you insist on doing things like this? Why can't you follow orders, share intel?" As I speak I hear my voice get louder and feel my grip get tighter on his chin.

At this point my face looks nothing close to calm anymore. When realizing I let my hand drop to my side.

"I already took one 'why can't you be more like Grayson' speech, I don't want another tonight."

 

"I don't want you to be like Dick, I want you to be safe." 

"Don't think our lifestyles ever allows for safety, Helena." He says letting out an airy laugh.

"You might want to get as much sleep as possible, you still have to go to school tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought of this chapter, I would love to know what you have to say and if you think I should continue this story.


End file.
